Red Dragon Empress
by KarouUchiha
Summary: Isamu Hyoudou is a beautiful second-year high school student, but all that changes when she is saved by Richard Gremory. Female Issei, OOC. Male Rias, Male Akeno, Male Konako. It will be rated M for perverseness and such.
1. My first date!

**Hey, everyone, I know I haven't been around for a while and I'm sorry about that, but I have recently gotten into this hilarious anime and I wanted to Genderswap one of my favorite anime perverts, Issei along with some other characters. And I thought making a fan fiction would be fun to do and it will be rated M for perviness and I will make changes to the original story. So I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction and special thanks to Unicornblossom13 for helping out with this one.**

(The near future)

"Red...' A female voice narrates and held up her hand with blood dripping from it. "The same color as his hair,' She see's a tall man with long red hair in a pony tail, and what looks like magic going around him. "Darker than any red hair I've ever seen, just like the color running down my hand. "Long, beautiful, crimson hair." The man turned to her and revealed black wings. "Just like this..."

"Not today," He told the girl. "I will not let you die today." Was what he told her before she blacked out.

(Present day, we see Kuoh Academy and it was after gym class, and the girls were about to take a nice, hot shower.)

"Man, today was so hot outside it was ridiculous," A smoking hot 17-year-old girl with long brunette hair said, with beautiful golden eyes her height is 5'6 her measurements are Bust 101cm, Waist 56, Hips 92, all in all, a very beautiful woman. She took off her white gym shirt and revealed her extremely sexy red lacy bra.

"Says the one who was dominating in soccer today, Isamu." Aika Kiryuu said to one of her best friends, Aika is a slender, busty 17-year-old girl with long brown hair tied in two braids with blue ribbons and hazel colored eyes, and she wears pink, circle rimmed glasses. "Especially with those huge breasts of yours," Aika said to Isamu and looked at them while stripping as well.

"Not to mention getting stared at by all the guys there," Kira Seto inquired them, she is a busty girl as well with long flowing, curly pink hair and with her right eye being green and her left eye is red, she was 5'5, with 97cm breasts, a curvy waist, and great hips.

"It's not like I want them to be this big," She complained and looked at them. "It's my mom's genes," She took off her shorts which showed a matching pair of panties.

Aika looked at Isamu who was taking off her bra letting them leave their restraints, "Hey Isamu, is it more or has your boobs gotten bigger," She asked her and went behind her and started to grope them, "Oh wow I was right they did grow,"

Isamu stiffed. 'H-hey! I told you not to do that!" she yelled and at friend and hit her on the head, and covered her breasts.

"But they're so nice and soft I couldn't resist." Akia defended

"Then grope your own, they're big too,"

"But not as big as your Isamu," Kira told her and was stark naked with a towel in her hand. "Now you two hurry up, or we're gonna be late, and I don't want our Harem Queen to miss class."

"Shut up! I'm not a Harem Queen!"

"Not yet," Aika and Kira said in unision.

"Gah, you two," Isamu said in frustration and took off her remaining clothes put them in her locker, grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

(After their shower)

Isamu was drying off and putting on her bra and underwear.

"Hey Isamu, do you remember why we came to this school?" Kira asked her.

"Becuase it's close to our houses," She said to her.

"Nope, we because of all the boys here," Kira told her with a mischievous grin.

"Oh God," Isamu sighed and felt herself getting a headache.

"Not to mention nobody from middle school came here, so you don't need to be reminded..." Before Kira could finish her sentence Akia covered her mouth.

Isamu eyes were downcast remembering her middle school days. "I didn't come to this school for stupid, perverted boys. And could we please forget middle school."

"I'm sorry Isamu, I forgot," Kira told her, feeling terrible.

"No, it's not your fault," she told her friend and walked to her locker about to remove her towel when she heard a noise outside. "What the?" she turned her head and saw that some first years were peeping" These guys again..." she growled lowly, clutching her locker so hard that she might break it.

"Now Isamu, please don't break the locker again," Kira told her trying to get her friend to calm down.

Isamu ignored her friend and went to change in the broom closet in the bathroom and when she was finished she took a broom from that closet and went outside.

"Well those two are dead," Akia said to the pinkette.

"Oh totally.' She agreed.

(Outside)

They were muttering about how hot they were and how they wish they had a camera.

"Oi," she said, startling them. "What the hell are you doing?" She glared at the two idiots "I seem to remember saying if I caught you doing this again, I would make sure you were castrated."

The boys started to shake from the aura that was emitted from her, scared that she was probably going to kill them but then an opportunity for them to escape happened, the wind outside started to pick up and blew up Isamu's skirt revealing her red panties. "Woah!" Isuma yelped, using one of her hands to hold down her skirt in the front but not the back.

The boys got a nose bleed, but sprinted none the less and ran to safety.

"Hey!" She yelled at them but didn't follow them because she would be late to class if she did that, again. Then Isamu felt someone watching her and looked up. She saw a handsome young man with blue eyes and long red hair looking about 5'11 at her from a window in the school, the two meet each other's eyes and it cause Isamu to blush in that moment, the moment passed and he went inside. "Huh?' Isamu thought. 'What was that about? And why am I blushing?" She thought and ran to her next class.

The red haired man went back to finish his game of chess, another handsome young man who was nearly 6ft tall, with long ebony hair tied in a low pony tail with an orange ribbon and violet eyes.

"Who was that girl?" The red head asked

"Hm, what girl?" The violet eyed one asked his friend.

"The girl with the red underwear and who was yelling at those other boys." He explained in better detail.

"Well, I think she's in Class 2-B if I remember her name correctly her name is Isamu Hyoudou, not to mention many of the males here think she's a beautiful young woman." He explained. "Why, what makes you ask about her, find her attractive?" He teased.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to know if you knew who she was, that's all." he moved his white pawn and won. "Check mate." He told his friend and smirked.

"Darn," the dark haired one said as the red head got up. "Your trap was easy to see through," He told him and started to strip, going into their private shower.

"And here I thought I gave you a challenge, looks like I'll need to try harder next time Richard"

"Well, I'll look forward to that next time, Akihito," Richard told him and took his shower.

 _ **(At the end of the school day, Isamu was walking home and it was nearly dark since her two friends had to leave without her.)**_

"Those damn perverts, Just once I would like to meet a boy and the first thing he didn't do is stare at my huge boobs," She pouted. 'But then again, life's cruel and there's probably no guy like that.'

"Um excuse me, " a male voice said to her and it caused her to turn around. "You're Isamu Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy right?"

"Yes." she looked at him cautiously. "And who are you?" she asked him and then wind rushed by again and lifted her skirt, showing him her red panties."Not again!" Isamu tried to hold her skirt down, the boy was blushing hard not looking at her skirt but Isamu felt really embarrassed.'Twice in the same day.' she thought to herself.

"I-it's alright, I didn't look." He told her

Isamu looked at him, her face still light red. "W-What do you want anyway?" she asked.

I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me."

"Huh?" she looked at him in disbelief. "Um, I'm sorry, but are you really asking me out?"

He nodded."Y-yeah, I know your a kind and generous person and I think you're amazing," he told her

"But I don't even know your name," she told him.

"Let's change that, my name is Yuma." The dark haired boy told her.

"Okay, Yuma, I'm flattered at your confession," Isamu told him. "But I don't think I can accept. We don't really know each other."

"Then let me walk you home," He said with a blush on his face. "It's not safe for a teenage girl to walk home alone this late."

"Um..." Isamu was hesitant. ' _I'm getting this feeling that I shouldn't do it.'_ she thought not trusting him. " _But he looks so shy and nervous'_ and she gave in to him. "I guess that will be alright." She told him and it made Yuma smile.

The two left the bridge and Isamu didn't notice a white haired boy eating a popsicle looking at her.

This is so awkward.' She thought as she and Yuma weren't talking at all. "Whats his game, guys don't do this kind of thing unless they want something in return.' she looked at him and they arrived at the street corner of her home, just in case he was crazy. "Well, I can walk the rest from here, thank's Yuma." She told him and started to walk off.

"Can I walk you to school tomorrow?" He asked her, with a blush on his face looking extremely vulnerable.

"Uh sure," She told him uncertainly. "Just meet me here tomorrow in the morning." Which caused Yuma to smile

"Yeah, of course, tomorrow morning, have a good night." He told her and left.

Isamu then lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding and walked inside her house, only to be greeted with her mother giving her a sudden hug.

"M-Mom, what's up?" Isamu asked, surprised by the sudden hug.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hug my daughter," She told her with a mischievous grin. Isamu's mother Konomi Hyoudou, Konomi was a very attractive woman who looked like she was in her early 20's, she was 5'7 has long flowing black hair and the same beautiful golden eyes like her daughter, her measurements Bust 105, Waist 53, and Hips 93, and she was wearing a black v-neck that showed off her cleavage and blue jeans. "So, who was that boy you were with?" She asked her daughter.

"Hu, how do you know that?!" Isamu asked her.

"Well I was upstairs and I saw you two through the window. So who is he?"

"Just a guy who walked me home."

"Is that all he is?"

"Yeah," Isamu said to her, insisting it.

"Ugh, you're such a boring teenager," Her mother complained, "And you've got such nice breasts too," she complained and groped them, emphasizing how nice they are.

"Ah! Stop that, dammit!" Isamu yelled, smacking her hands away. "And sorry I'm so boring," she said sarcastically.

"It's not your fault, it's your fathers," Konomi told her looking kinda depressed.

"I was being sarcastic!" Isamu yelled at her "Look, Mom, I just don't want a boyfriend right now, okay?" Isamu told Konomi.

"Who said anything about that?"

"Oh god not this again, Mom I am NOT going to have sex."

"But, you're at the age where your hormones drive you to have sex." Konomi retorted. "Plus I wouldn't stop you if you chose a guy you liked and wanted to do it."

"You would throw a party if I decided to have sex." Isamu inquired and was starting to get a headache and released herself from her hug. "I'm going to my room," she said, walking upstairs.

"Oh alright, and while I was out today I bought you some new clothes since I don't think the old one will fit anymore,"

"Thanks..." Isamu said before she went into her room, the brunette was curious and decided to see what her mom bought for her, she opened her underwear drawer and saw very lacy and sexy bra's and panties and it made her blush and she got annoyed. "Stop buying my slutty underwear!" she yelled at her mother.

"Those were the only ones I could find in your size." Konomi defended.

"Like hell! No normal parent buys or does stuff like this you know!" Isamu yelled embarrassed and extremely annoyed at her mom

"You'll want to look more attractive for the man who strips you to do it." She told her daughter. "Plus it's not my fault you out grow all your clothes,"

"Ugh! for once I would like to wear normal underwear, like striped ones or something," Isamu complained and Konomi came into her room.

"Well, I'm going shopping again next week and I could buy something like that if you would, I don't know go out on one date."

Isamu shouted in frustration. "Fine! If it'll get you to stop! And nothing like that from now on if I go on a stupid date."

Konomi smiled in victory. "Good, now let's go make dinner, I was thinking we could make your favorite for dessert."

"You're lucky I love cheesecake," Isamu told her, and the two went downstairs.

( _ **After dinner and dessert)**_

Isamu grabbed a tank top and shorts along with the only modest pair of panties she could find and went to take a nice hot bath. "Ugh, why do I have to deal with perverts at school and home, just great." She muttered to herself about her mom. "Why she's married I'll never understand." While trying to relax she thought about a certain red haired young man from today, she blushed when she thought about him 'Why did I think of him?' she mentally asked. 'I have to admit, he was handsome.' her blush increased. 'I'm becoming a pervert, too!'She dunked her head under the water.

 ** _(The next morning)_**

Yuma was keeping his promise and was walking Isamu to her school. 'All right, here goes nothing.' she thought. "Hey Yuma, I've decided to take you up on that date."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought it would be a nice thing to do." she told him.

He smiled at her"Okay, how about Sunday?" he asked her trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fine."

Thank you, Isamu."

"You're welcome." she gave a small smile. 'I'm sorry for using you, Yuma, but my underwear is at stake.' she thought to herself with determination.

And unknown to them again, Akihito was watching them, specifically Isamu.

 ** _(To the Academy in the Occult Research club room)_**

"I see." the redhead said.

"You were right, one-hundred percent." Said the short boy with short white hair and golden eyes, wearing a cat broach on his jacket.

"Yeah, you called it."

"I'm just glad I asked you two to keep a close eye on her, and what was the reason she even agreed to go out with him, I'm curious," Richard said to them.

"Is someone jealous, perhaps?" Akihito said jokingly.

"It's not like that." the redhead replied.

"She was so adamant about rejecting him, I'm just curious to why she agreed."

"Well it would have to be her mother, apparently she likes to buy her daughter sexy underwear and revealing clothes," Akihito told him

"She must have it rough." the white haired boy remarked.

"So what do we do next?" the black haired one asked.

"We need to make our preparations immediately," Richard told them, picking up a chess piece.

 _ **(Sunday)**_

Isamu was waiting in the middle of downtown. She was wearing a cute purple dress and a half jacket and black legging and black shoes., a necklace her mother insisted she borrowed, it was a silver necklace with what looked like a spear and a gauntlet. "Man, he was supposed to be here by now." She said to herself, looking at the time on the street clock.

Then a lady with a flyer came up to her.

Here, take this."

"Um, thank you," Isamu said as she took the flyer. "What is this?" she looked at it as the lady walked away. "Make your wish come true? Yeah right, let that stuff really works. If it did, I would wish for my mom to stop harassing me about my relationship status and everything else." Isamu folded the piece of paper and put it in her jacket pocket.

Then Yuma arrived. "Isamu, hey I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting,"

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Well, let's get this date started." He told her.

The two went to clothing stores, and a place to get an ice cream then it was twilight, their date nearly complete, they went to a beautiful water fountain.

"I had a fun time, Yuma," Isuma said to him with a smile. 'Though I'm sorry I don't see you as a boyfriend, at least I can get normal panties now.' She thought to herself.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Yuma said and turned to her.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Isamu asked. " _Oh please don't be another date._ " She thought but unfortunately, she was wrong, so very wrong.

He smirked and went close to her ear. "Would you die for me?"

"What? I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? I think I misheard." she said thinking he was joking.

"I said, would you die for me." he said and started to transform, all his clothing disappeared and he was wearing tight leather pants and no shirt.

Isuma's eyes widened, her body going still. _'W-What the hell is this?!"_ Isuma though and he grew wings. " _W-why does he have wings!? He looks like a demon or something.'_ she thought.

"I have to admit I did have some fun today," Yuma told her with a smirk on his face."Despite how naive you are, it could have been much much worse." He told her and conjured up a spear, "You know, you're really lucky you've got giant tits," He said and used his spear conjured up, he lifted it up high and slashed it down, cutting off all her clothes except for her necklace, leaving her naked. Isuma gasped as she fell to her knees from shock, covering her chest.

Yuma laughed at her embarrassment. "Anyway, thanks for the show, not its time for you to die."

Isuma's body shook slightly, her eyes wide. Then she gasped when he stabbed her in the stomach.

she removed hands from her chest and touched the blood seeping out her stomach Then the spear disappeared and more blood spilled out of her.

"I'm sorry, but the truth is that you were too great a risk to us," Yuma said to her looking very malicious."I had no choice but to dispose of you, but don't be mad at me after all, it was God that put the Sacred Gear inside your sexy body so blame him. The one regret I have is not taking your virginity. I'm sure you would have been amazing in bed." he smirked cruelly.

Isamu coughed up blood and fell back her legs wide open.

"What a nice view," Yuma remarked as he started to her in this state. "Thank you for letting me see it, it was quite lovely," he said and took off to his headquarters.

 _'Am I really going to die like this?'_ Isamu thought as she laid on the ground bleeding out. _"Alone, naked, if you were gonna kill me you should have at least let me keep me my clothes on... perverted bastards, that's all men are.' she weakly held up her bloody hand. 'Red. The same color as his hair. Darker than any red hair I've ever seen. Just like the color running down my hand,_ beautiful crimson hair, just like this..." She thought to herself as Her hand fell to the ground, her breathing becoming heavier. _'Wait, what the crap am I thinking? I'm about to freaking die. It's all over. Damn, I can't even move anymore and all this, just because I wanted to wear modest underwear, what a stupid reason to die 'I hope I'll be better in the next life. But all I keep thinking about it, Richard.'_

Then in her destroyed clothing, the flyer given to her earlier glowed red and a magic circle appeared in the sky.

'What? Who is that?' Isamu thought as a person come out of the circle.

"I have come." she heard a masculine voice. "You were the one who summoned me, are you not?"

"Since death is upon you, I shall gladly take you in." He said and grew wings.

'He has wings too.'

"From this moment forward you shall live your life for my sake.

Isuma groaned as she reached out her hand and turned off her alarm clock.

"So tired.' she said as she got up stretching her body, wearing a tank top and panties."I had such a weird dream."

(Later, at the Academy)

Isamu and her friends were talking but Isamu felt completely out of it today, but she felt someone look at her and she looked up and saw Richard. The girls around were ogling the redhead while Isamu stared at curiously. Then, when he walked past her, he smirked which caused a light blush to adorn her cheeks.

"Save that image away for later," Kira said, drawing in her sketch book.

"There's just something about him, he reminds me of a King, wouldn't you agree on Isamu, seeing as you're as red as a beet." Akia teased but noticed Isamu not responding just stared at the spot he was earlier, a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Akia asked her but didn't get a response. "If you don't respond I'll grope you again." Akia then went behind Isamu. "Alright, you asked for it."

"Ha!" the brunette karate chopped her on the head.

"Ouch!" The perverted girl cried and held the top of her head. "Alright, she's back."

"Don't grope me when I'm busy thinking!"

Kira was snickering at her friend's banter, "Okay you two, how about after school you come over to my place and was some Yaoi, sound good."

"That sounds good," Akia said.

"I guess," Isamu replied. "I need the distraction anyway."

 ** _(At Kira's room inside her mansion)_**

Kira put on one of her favorite hardcore Yaois about humanoid cats.

"Cats boys are the best." she said and Aik nodded in agreement.

As for Isamu, she was sitting further away, thinking."This is so weird, how could it have been a dream when it felt so real. Like it happened yesterday. Plus, where did my memories of the real two days go?'

"What's with you, Isamu?" Akia asked her.

Kira got up. "Let me turn off the lights,"

When the lights went off, Isamu gasped in surprise when she saw she could still see.

"Uh, guys, the lights are still on." she said and Kira and Akia looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, Isamu are you alright? Should I call your mom or dad?" Akia asked her.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird."

'Ni, I'm wrong they are off, I don't see any light, but I can sense it." She thought with her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna go home. I don't think I feel well," she said as she stood up and grabbed her bag and got out of there quickly.

"Wait Isamu hold on," Kira said but Isau left so fast.

Outside Isamu was walking towards her house "I'm not nuts. My eyes are freaking out on me." she said to herself. "It's so weird, I feel so different. Like something inside of me is changing." The brunette walked to the water fountain and touched it.

"I've been here before." she said.

Then she remembered Yuma.

"Yes, this is it. This is the park Yuma and I went to on that date, I remember every single thing about what happened, it wasn't a dream."

She remembers seeing Yuma and him turning into a demon and ripping her clothing off and stabbing her, she covered her chest with her arms, "Damn perverted bastard..." she growled lowly, feeling both pissed off and embarrassed about what he saw and did to her.

She then felt another presence behind her and it freaked her out. "What the hell.. was that..?" She turned around and saw a man wearing a long coat and stupid hat.

Well, this really is unfortunate, me running into you that is." He told her.

 _'My body... won't stop shaking...'_ Isamu thought as the man began to walk towards her.

She back up a little but it turned into a jump, with her skirt flaring but she didn't care at the moment. "Woah, I meant to get back a little but jump..."

"Looking for a way out?" the man questioned.

Isamu quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could.

'I don't under what's happening to me.' she thought.

Then she saw black feathers fall in front of her.

 _'Feathers? Yuma?'_

She looked up, still running, and saw the man from earlier.

He jumped in front of her. "Such a frightened girl but at least you're appealing to look at not to mention pretty fast."

Isamu backed away. "How can this be real?" she asked herself.

"So, let's see, it appears you master and friends and nowhere to be found, which means I have some time," he said and gave her a lecherous look.

The brunette gasped silently when she quickly figured out what he might do to her. 'No, not again.' she thought in fear.

He conjured up a spear and threw it at her, but not to cut her, instead, it took her skirt clean off her body, leaving her in lacy, black underwear her mother had just bought for her to wear and guarder belt.

"Dammit!" Isuma cursed she tried to cover herself.

"I'm surprised, I was aiming for all your clothing

She glared heatedly at him. "Bastard..." He smirked and disappeared he went behind her and ripped her shirt off along with her bra, making her large breasts bounce due to this action.

Ah!" Isuma quickly covered her chest. 'Why is this happening?' she thought as she moved away from him.

he started running, hoping to escape

Suddenly, an excruciating pain exploded throughout her body. She cried out and fell to her knees.

A spear had been shot through her stomach, 'W-what is this, its hurts more than before,' Isuma tired to pull out the spear when she touched it, it had burned her hands.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the man asked as he walked over or her. "Light is a deadly poison to your kind. It burns you from within, although I'm glad you're not dead," he said as he squeezed her left breast. "I wanted to have some fun with you," he said as his right hand went to her panties and ripped them off.

 _'Someone...'_ Isuma thought, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. ' _Someone please help me!'_

As he was about to touch her womanhood, magic had struck the fallen angel's hand. "What the hell did you do you whore!?" He yelled at Isamu. "And what the hell's that?"

Isamu looked to the side and saw a red, glowing magic circle on the ground with a certain redhead standing on it.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her."

'That red hair.' the brunette thought, her eyelids beginning to droop.

"Did... Richard come to save me...' was the last thing Isamu thought before she fainted and fell to the ground.

The redhead walked over to her, shrugged off his jacket, and placed it over her bare body.

"I'll teach you where to metal where you don't belong!" the fallen angel yelled at Richard who stared at Isamu with a somewhat tender look and caressed her cheek before he turned to the Fallen Angel and glared him.

Then he threw his spear at him. Then a white haired young mad deflected the thrown spear

The Fallen Angel caught the spear.

"I'm done with you!" he charged at them.

Then Lightnin came out, and Akihito came out to join in.

"That hair..." the fallen angel looked at the redhead. "You're from the House of Gremory."

"My name is Richard Gremory, and who are you? Other than a Fallen Angel and an attempted rapist."

The man chuckled, putting his hat back on.

"Well, well, who knew, this town is currently under the control of the next head of the Gremory family," he said and dusted off his hat

"So she's apart of your household I take it?" he gestured to the unconscious brunette on the ground.

"If you lay a hand on her again, you will get no mercy from me," Richard said and glared at him.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. Though it's unwise to let your servants run loose like this." the fallen angel said."After all, she is rather attractive, and most men would find her an easy catch." He said with a smirk "Next time she's out for a stroll, she might run into someone less cordial than myself."

Richard scowled at this Fallen Angel."I appreciate the advice bear in mind that if anything like this happens again I'll make you regret the day you crossed paths with the House of Gremory."

"No offense to your household, but you should bear in mind that the same thing can be said to you." Then he flew into the air.

The young men walked over to Isamu, as she was still barely breathing.

"That was a close call." the dark haired boy remarked. "I can't believe she actually ran into a Fallen One."

"If we don't do something, she'll die." the white haired one said.

"That won't happen, Kano," Richard said to him and kneeled by Isamu. "She'll live, I'll see to that myself." He told them.

(The next morning)

"W-What happened to my clothes? Why am I naked?" she asked herself as she looked at her breast seeing as she was only wearing that necklace, she wanted to cover herself with her sheets and as she moved them she saw a naked Richard sleeping next to her. "What?!" she exclaimed, falling off of the bed. "N-No way. W-Why is he..." she trailed off in disbelief, covering her chest, trying to hide her naked body from him."T-this is horrible." she thought with tears in her eyes

Then the redhead started to wake up."Isamu?" he said sleepily. "Hey, good morning," he told her and started to stretch out.

"C-Cover yourself, dammit!" she yelled at him, looking away to not see a certain area.

"And why are you in my house!" She yelled feeling completely humiliated "This is a dream, right?!"

"Nope, it's completely real, sweetheart." he told her as he crossed his legs.

"And everything else that happened was real too," he told her

 _"S-so those men, t-that was real."_ she thought and clutched herself tighter to her body.

"My name is Richard Gremory, I'm a devil."

"A devil."

"Not only that, but I am your master you're mine now, nice to meet you, Isamu Hyoudou," Richard told her with a beautiful smile.

 ** _And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed it I and Unicornblossom13 had such fun with this. I hope you all have a great day or night and Review or not do whatever you want. Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!_**


	2. I'm Done Being Human!

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy you all like chapter one of my newest fan fiction it was so fun to write, and if you guys want me to add anything or want to share ideas just PM or Review me, huge thanks to UnicornBlossem13 for the help and let's get on with the show!**

The next morning, Isamu's alarm clock started to go off.

"Ugh, stupid thing," she said and turned it off, then she noticed she was completely naked, except for the necklace. "W-What happened to my clothes? Why am I naked?" she asked herself as she looked at her naked body, She then moved the covers to wrap around her and saw a naked Richard sleeping next to her

"What?!" she exclaimed, falling off of the bed. "N-No way. W-Why is he..." She trailed off in disbelief, covering her chest and crossing her smooth legs.

 _"T-this is horrible."_ she thought with tears in her eyes

Then the redhead started to wake up. "Isamu?" he said sleepily "Hey, good morning," he told her and started to stretch out.

"C-Cover yourself, dammit!" she yelled at him, looking away to not see a certain area with her face adorning an adorable red hue on her white cheeks. "And why are you in my house!" She yelled feeling completely humiliated and he was looking completely unphased. "This is a dream, right?!"

"Nope, it's completely real, sweetheart." he told her with a smile on his face."My name is Richard Gremory, and I'm a devil."

"A devil?" Isamu said, trying to process well everything.

"Not only that, but I am your master too, you're mine now, nice to meet you," Richard told his new servant. "Isamu Hyoudou."

Isamu was silent, just trying to process any of this, why he's naked in her room. "Don't screw with me!" she yelled, surprising him a bit."You expect me to believe all of that is true! And why the hell are you naked in my bed! Is this all some kind of sick joke!?" She yelled at the red-head while still trying to cover her body, then she thought of something. "D-did we, have sex?" She asked, genuinely concerned since they're both naked and she remembered nothing.

"Calm down now," Richard told her since she was being extremely frantic, "I understand it's hard to believe, but it's all true. And no, we did not have sex. I can assure you were both still virgins."

"Eh? You're a virgin?" she questioned, quite surprised at this information.

"Is that hard to believe?" he asked her.

"What do you think, most of the girls in school would have sex with you if you just looked at them," Isamu said while getting up still covering her boobs.

"Isamu, why are you yelling so early in the morning!?" Konomi asked her daughter and started to go upstairs. "And are you ready for school yet, I mean you can ditch if you want I don't mind but don't yell so early if you wanna do that," She continued as she was closing in on her room.

"Crap, my mom's coming. Hide or something, she'll misunderstand entirely," she told him frantically and grabbed the blanket from the floor, covering herself with it, since she usually sleeps in her underwear she can play it off that she was not last night, she started to walk towards Richard. "Alright, and you need to hide...!" She said and as she walked she tripped over the blanket, causing her to fall onto her bed and the blanket to leave her body, exposing herself once again to him, she landed on her bed, lying face up Richard seeing her breasts again.

"Are you alright," Richard asked her hovering over her with her breast's completely exposed.

The brunette's face turned the same color as his hair. Then as if things couldn't possibly get any worse for her, the door opened

"Isamu, are you-" she stopped when she saw her daughter and the young man together, both completely naked, seeing how red Isamu's face was.

"Oh, Good morning," Richard said politely to her.

Any normal mother would be freaking out at getting angry that a naked teenager was with her daughter, but Konomi wasn't a normal mother, not by a long shot. "Oh, I knew you could do it! I'm so happy for you!" Konomi beamed at this site.

"No, It's not what you think!" Isamu yelled at her mother, hoping she would take the hint that they didn't have sex.

"Don't mind me, go on and continue," Konomi told her daughter and who she assumed was her lover. "I'll leave you two alone to talk reflect about your first time, I'm just so happy you left the necklace I gave you on when you had sex." She said in complete happiness. "I'll make us all some breakfast if you two wanna go another round, after all, you'll need your strength."

"It's a huge misunderstanding!" Isamu shouted as her mom closed the door. "Oh God, I wish I was dead." She said to herself some covered her reddened face with her hands.

"What an energetic sister you have," Richard remarked believing that the woman who was so excited about his new servant having sex was indeed her older sister.

"And I'm an only child, that was my mom." She told him with her face still red.

Richard looked genuinely surprised that Konomi was a mother, seeing how young she looked and the fact her child was 17. "That is quite a surprise, you two look so much alike, I assumed you were sisters."

"Shut up, this is your fault." Isamu glared at him with a blush still adorning her face.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Being in my bed naked with me for one thing," she whispered not wanting to look at him.

He chuckled at her blush, moving closer to her face. "I'm looking forward to getting to knowing you more personally, Isamu," he told her and moved her face to have her look at him. "I must say you have such impeccable skin," He told her and she blushed more.

Isamu then pushed his face away. "You pervert!" She yelled at him. "Don't say things like that! Stay away from me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't-do that," He told her and got up from her bed, going to his clothes that were neatly folded on the floor, he grabbed his red boxers and proceed to put them on, while Isamu quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself with it.

"By the way, how does your stomach feel?" He asked as he turned to her, how covered by boxers.

She was a bit surprised by the seemingly random question.

"Where you were stabbed,"

"I was stabbed?" She asked him, and then remembered herself getting stabbed.

"It's pretty remarkable when you were first stabbed you should have died instantaneously, your body truly is amazing."

Isamu blushed slightly and held the pillow closer. "Y-Yeah..." she said. "But shouldn't there be a wound where I was stabbed?"

"I helped patched you up," Richard told her, sitting down on the bed next to her. "You took a lethal blow and were able to recover in just one night."

"Recover?"

"Yeah, all you needed was some of my magic, I've been embracing you in the nude." He told her and put on his shirt.

"Oh, so that's it." Isamu smacked her head into her palm. "Why in the nude?!" she yelled at him trying to resist the urge to hit him.

"Because it won't work unless it's skin to skin contact." He explained to the brunette.

"That's completely stupid!" She yelled at him. "It sounds like you just wanted to touch me naked!"

"It worked didn't it?" Richard turned to her and saw she wasn't getting dressed."You should get dress, we don't want to be late for school." he told her, not answering her last question.

"Don't ignore me!" She yelled to the redhead. "Put the rest of your clothes back on and leave already!" she told him.

"I'm not letting you walk alone, I need you." He said to her looking rather handsome, and it caused her to blush.

"D-D-Don't say things that will make someone misunderstand the meaning!" She blushed even more.

Richard chuckled again at her blush."I won't look if you change," The redhead told her.

"How can I trust you?" she asked him. "You've already seen me naked."

"I did save your life twice."

Isamu knew he was right. "O-Okay..." she said. "But if you look, I'll hit you," she warned him, completely serious with a blush still adorning her cheeks.

Richard closed his eyes as to not peek, Isamu took a deep breath and removed the pillow from her body, she got up and went to her underwear drawer and opened it, she looked at her vast array of bra's and panties and just chose a pair at random, anything so she would feel so exposed. It was a pair of light red panties with black on the side's and a nice line pattern on the front, with a matching red bra with the same line pattern as the panties. ' _Damn it, I wish I had less slutty ones...'_ She thought to herself.

 _(In the Kitchen)_

Konomi was one the phone with her husband but it went straight to voicemail. "Ikki, it's me, my suspicions were right, our daughter became a Devil and to a member of the Gremory family. I'll keep a close eye on them to make sure they don't hurt our little girl, call me back when you can, I love you." She finished her message and hung up her phone. _'So my daughter became a devil hu, very very interesting,"_ She thought with a tinge of laughter in her voice. ' _As long as she happy, she can be whatever she wants.'_ Konomi looked at the clock and saw she still needed to finish breakfast. "Oh crap, I almost forgot breakfast!" She yelled and went back to the stove.

Later that morning Isamu and Richard were walking to school together and they were getting stared at by all the students.

'This is so embarrassing..." Isamu thought with a light blush, 'Everyone is staring at us.'

In the distance, Isamu heard some of the female students talking.

"How in the hell did that big breasted bimbo get to even be next to Richard?"

"I don't know, she probably had sex with him or let him see her naked, such a slut." the said to one another and looked at Isamu with envy in their eyes.

 _"It's not like I wanted him to see me naked! You bitches.'_ Isamu thought in annoyance.

Richard had heard what those girls said about his new servant. "Hey, is everything alright." He asked her very concerned about what he had heard.

"Everything fine, don't worry about it, alright." She told him, not looking at him, Isamu started walking faster to her class as they went inside but Richard was still walking with her, keeping up with her pace. "Don't you have your own class?" she snapped at him.

"I do, I just wanted to make sure you got here safely." He smiled at her, making her blush a bit.

"I'm fine on my own," Isamu told him. "And don't think your whole gentlemen act will work on me like all those other girls." and looked down.

The red-head chuckled. "Well if that's what you really want, I will have someone fetch you later today to come to the club room."

"Club room?" she repeated.

"That's right, I'll talk to you after school."

"Okay..." was all Isamu said as he walked away. _'Well, that was the worst morning of my life.'_ She thought to herself and let her guard down.

"Well well," a familiar voice said to Isamu, then she felt a familiar pervert grope her breasts. "I wonder why you and Richard walked to school together," Aika said to her friend with a look of perversion is her eyes, thinking about why those two walked to school together.

Isamu's face reddened and she hit Aika on the head to let her go. "You pervert! Stop groping my boobs, you do it all the time!"

Aika looked at Isamu as a red bump was forming. "Don't change the subject, you and one of the most popular guys in school were walking together and I noticed you were blushing up a storm." She said with a smirk on her face. "Did something happen between you two, did he get to see your birthday suit." She teased her friend.

Isamu blushed at what Aika was saying and remembering this morning. "I-It's not like that! We just bumped into each other this morning that's all!" Isamu yelled defensively with an adorable blush on her cheeks.

Kira took a picture of Isamu's adorable embarrassed saw Kira taking pictures and had a small smile on her face while she was doing it. "Don't take pictures of me without permission!"

"But your blush and embarrassed expression are so cute I couldn't help it. It will totally make great material for my manga." Kira said with a smile on her face.

"Delete them!" Isamu yelled and tried to grab the camera.

"Nope, sorry these are too good to give up," Kira said as she backed up, keeping her camera out of reach.

Richard was walking upstairs to go to his class. "You seem very certain about her." A male voice said to the redheaded devil, and it caused him to look at the voice. The voice belonged to a man shorter than Richard with short neat black hair, pink eyes, and pink glasses."Good to see you, Richard."

"You, too, Shou," Richard told his friend as he walked next to him over the railway.

Never seen you take on anyone so impulsively before, what's so special about that one?" Shou asked him as he looked and saw Isamu trying to get the camera back from Kira.

"I don't know, honestly," Richard replied, watching Isamu as well. "But, I can tell she's going to be extraordinary." He smiled. "It's almost like I've adopted a little sister."

"I see..." Shou said and they went to class.

After school)

"Whoever Richard sent to get me is really taking their time," Isamu said to herself feeling extremely bored at waiting for someone to come and fetch her.

Then she heard the sound of girl's squealing and turned to look at what was causing it. She saw a young man with blonde hair and gray eyes with a beauty mark under his left eye.

 _'Yuuto Kiba?'_ she thought. 'What the hell is this guy doing in our class.' She thought as all the girls in the class wanted him to notice them.

"Man, I wish he was gay," Kira said out loud. "He'd make such a good seme.

"You both need to stop being perverts in public," Isamu told her best friends.

Kiba then noticed Isamu was at her desk and went over to her. "There you are." He said to her which made a good majority of her female classmates jealous.

"Yeah, this is my desk," Isamu said to the blonde. "Do you need something from me, Casanova?" She told him not caring about him too much.

"Don't be rude to Kiba!" Some of the girls yelled to her while Isamu rolled her eyes.

"Excellent, I'm here on behalf of Richard Gremory," Kiba informed the busty brunette.

Richard? Are you the one he sent to get me?" she asked him.

"That's correct. Would you please come with me?" Kiba asked her nicely.

"Yeah sure." She said as she grabbed her bag and started to follow him.

"First Richard and now Kiba, how is she getting all these hot guys at her beck and call?" One girl said to her friend

"She must be using her body." She said back to her. "With that huge rack, I wonder how many guys she's gotten into her claws."

"Like hell," Isamu said to the girls. "Don't misunderstand." she walked out with the young man.

"Does that happen often?" Kiba asked her,

"It's nothing," she replied. "I just mostly ignore them, no sense in getting upset over a few jealous girls." She told him rather quickly and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

They went into the club room which was only lit with fancy candles, and white-haired boy eating chocolate with a fork.

"Where the heck are we?" Isamu asked him.

"This is our club room," Kiba explained to her

This is your club room? I'm surprised it's in an old-school building." Isamu remarked. "Who's that he looks very familiar?" she asked Kiba, pointing to the short white haired boy.

"That's Kano Toujou, he's a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." He said. "My friend Isamu thinks she might know you." drawing the white-haired boys attention.

 _'Damn it, I know I've seen him before but where...'_ She thought and then remembered. _'That's right Kira was talking about a Shota like_ boy _who's a grade behind us, I'll give her this he really is a Shota and he is super mascot like, honestly its pretty cute.'_ She thought to herself. " _I never would have taken him as the type to join an Occult Club._ ' and looked at him. Then she heard running water, ' _Hm, is that a shower in a club room?'_ Thr brunette looked at the hower. 'Someone in there, and she was an outline of Richard and blushed hard.

"I have your clothes laid out for you, Mister President," Akihito told him, a tall man with long dark hair in a low ponytail, he was 6'1 with a nice muscular build, a very attractive man with pink eyes.

"Thank you, Akihito." she heard the redhead say as he turned off the shower.

'Holy crap.' Isamu thought. "Uh, maybe I'll come back when everyone is decent," she said as she turned to the door and tried to quickly leave.

Akahito said her heading for the door. "Oh, and who might you be?" Akihito asked as Isamu was close to the door, she turned and looked at him.

"I didn't see you," he said as he began to walk towards her. Isamu started to back up a little.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you,' The black haired man told her in a sexy way. "You are newest member hu, don't worry there is nothing here to be worried about were all really nice," he told her and bowed politely. "My name is Akihito and I'm the vice president."

I'm Isamu Hyoudou." the brunette introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." she bowed slightly a blush still on her face.

"You, too." he smiled at her. 'What an adorable expression on her face.' He thought as he looked at the new Devil.

Richard then got dressed and left the shower. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I know it's rude, but I didn't get a chance to wash after leaving your house," he said, drying his long red hair with a towel.

"Uh, no, it's fine," she told him trying to forget the fact he saw her naked this morning.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we would like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research club."

"Thank you," Isamu said, sitting on the same couch as Kano.

"But you should know that the name of the club is just a front," Richard told her. "It's supposed to look like it's some type of hobby."

Kano held out his plate of chocolate to Isamu, to see if she wanted one, she took a piece and ate it.

"If that's true, then what is the club really?" she asked as she finished her chocolate

"Well since you asked I'll tell you, I'm not the only devil at this school, Isamu.

"Hu, wait, are you saying that's what all of you are?" Isamu asked and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes," Richard confirmed. "And the winged man from the other day was something else. A Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angel?" Isamu repeated.

"Some think were the same which isn't true, they want to serve God but it's too late for them. their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld, "The confusion is understandable because they too walk the earth misguiding humans. But they wish to please God, so they're goal is to wipe us devils out and take control over our realm. You call it Hell. And of course, there the more recognizable angels who are sent from God to whip us out so were constantly defending ourselves from both sides."

"Uh, wow..." was all Isamu said trying to process everything that just happened.

"Something wrong?" Richard asked. "You look a bit overwhelmed."

"That's probably because I am," she said. "You're talking about some pretty unbelievable stuff here."

Remeber Yuma Amano." Richard said to her not pulling any punches.

Isamu flinched a bit, looking down.

"Of course you do how could you forget, after all, he did try to kill you and forcefully removed your clothing for fun."

She frowned and tightly clenched her fists. "Don't mention his name to me," she said. "I rather forget that bastard and try to forget what he did." Isamu looked back up at Richard. "And how do you know so much about my life, it's making me very uncomfortable." She stood up. "Maybe we should just..."

She trailed off when he tossed a picture onto the table. Isamu looked at it. It was a picture of Yuma walking her home.

Yuma?"

"That's right, it wasn't a dream, Isamu," Richard told her. "He's real."

Isamu clutched her hand so tightly it drew blood.

"It's a nice picture, you're very photogenic," The redhead complemented. "Yuma is also a Fallen Angel," Richard told her. "He is made of the same elements as the being who attacked you last night."

Then why do a hardly remember that bastard?" She questioned, still pissed

"We can erase the human memory." He explained once more.

"Really?"

"It turns out to be the best thing for everyone." The redhead said. "Though I didn't need to use it on your mother, she was surprisingly okay with me naked in your bed."

"Please don't talk about that. My mom is different than normal parents, she's a huge pervert." Isamu explained placing her hand on her head. "And is in her own world most of the time."

Richard continued his explanation. Once a Fallen Angel reaches his goal, he erases all memories and records of himself from everyone around the target." Richard explained.'

"What goal would that be?" Isamu asked.

"You mean Yuma's? He needed to kill you." Richard told her rather bluntly."But only wheater he figured out if there's was something within you that was threatening."

Isamu then remembered how he cut off all her clothes "I highly doubt he needed to destroy my clothes to do that.' she thought.

"Once that was verified, you were stabbed in the middle with a spear of light." the redhead told her. "I was shocked when I got there, you were still breathing, normal you;d be killed in an instant."

Then the busty brunette remembered what he was telling her while she was bleeding out. "That explains the weird stuff he was talking about and something about a scared gear."

"Yes, you have the Sacred Gear," Richard told her.

"It's basically a rare and unique power that's found in very few," Akihito said. "In fact, the ones I know who possessed are historical figures, so you're kinda a big deal around here."

"The thing is, this power can be so uncontrollable, that some who have it can become a threat to those in the underworld, Isamu please hold up your left hand," Richard instructed her.

"Okay." she did as he requested.

"Concentrate on the part of your body that you think feels the strongest," Richard told her. "And focus on that strength."

"Wait, you mean right now." She asked him, still pretty confused about everything.

He nodded and gave her a smile.

Isamu tried to do what Richard said but nothing was happening. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to do it," Isamu said and went on the floor "I guess I'm too weak." She said dejectedly and was a bit disappointed in herself.

"Don't be too discouraged," Richard told her and got up from his desk. "You're new at this it will get easier as time goes on."

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake or something." She asked him. "I mean, I'm not special at all."

"A fallen angel found you as a threat and tried to kill you, it's not a mistake," Richard told her, not wanting her to feel bad about this.

"Yeah, and then he threw a spear of light or whatever you called it in my stomach and I'm still here," Isamu said. "How does that work exactly?"

Richard held up a piece of paper. "Do you remember this?" he asked.

She recognized it as the flyer that was given to her. "Yeah.."

"Just before your life ended you summoned me with your thoughts through this flyer."

"Summoned'" Isamu thought. _'I remember thinking about his hair and how red it is but."_

"And so, that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member in the house of Richard Gremory, son of the great and powerful devil the Markey Gremory," he told her and grew wings on his back. "Which means you are now my devil's servant." The other members grew wings as well.

"Isn't this exciting, now you're really one of us now," Akihito told the brunette

Then she gasped when she felt something come out of her back. Isamu looked and saw wings on her back, too. "No way," she said in disbelief.

"We're really happy to have you here." Richard to her with a smile. "Welcome, Isamu."

 _"Are they serious, I'm a devil, my life as a human is over?"_ she thought to herself

"The way this works is that we grant powers to humans for a price we both agree on, and they seal with a pact." He explained to the newbie.

"It would that people used to try magic circles to summon us but that become too complicated. Nowadays we make house calls and personally delivers."

"I guess that makes sense," Isamu said as she was putting said flyers in a white bag. "

"I usually have a messenger demon make the run, but as a new servant I think it would be good for you to learn what goes into this job," Richard told her, then he leaned closer to her ear, surprising her.

"If you do well..." he started to say. "I'll give you a reward."

Isamu blushed at this sensation and pushed him away from her falling on her back in the process, her skirt flaring up reveal her sexy, lacy panties. "Owch..." She said, her back pulsed from hitting the ground. "That hurts..." Isamu then sat up and noticed that her skirt was up and that Richard could see her panties. She blushed even more and sat on her knees, holding her skirt down. "Y-You didn't see anything, didn't?!" she said to him.

Nothing I didn't see this morning, no." Richard said nonchalantly.

Isamu blushed again, stood up and grabbed the bag. "I don't want your stupid reward you pervert!"

Richard smirked at her feistiness as he saw her leave,

(After Isamu was done with her deliveries)

"I'm done with my delivers," she announced as she walked into the club room Then she froze when she saw a certain redhead standing in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Nice job, I just have one more job for you, but if you wanted to take a shower beforehand that's fine." Richard offered her, not caring that he was only in a towel.

Isamu didn't say anything, her face going bright red. Then she stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut. She squatted down and covered her red face, mumbling some words no one would have understood. After a minute she came back in, her face still red.

You okay?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I'm totally fine," Isamu replied, trying her best to keep calm and not looking at him. "What's the job you needed me to do?" she asked her new master.

Richard motioned over to Kano. "Kano was double booked with two summons request's, take one of them and get some practice."

The white-haired boy bowed his head at the brunette. "That be super rad," he said in a monotone voice.

"Uh, sure, no problem." Isamu bowed his head back at him. "So I'm making a pact. Does that make me the real deal?"

"You are," Richard told her and got dressed which made Isamu feel more comfortable.

Akihito was standing in an open part of the room and a large red circle appeared underneath him.

"We call that a transportation circle, hold out your left hand," Richard told her and she complied, he put the House of Gremory deal on it. "This is a seal this is proof that you are a member of the house of Gremory when you get to the client's location don't panic just do exactly as I told you," he smiled at her and it caused her cheeks to flush. "You think you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I am!" she said with conviction.

"Very cute. Alright, make me proud."

"I will, and don't call me cute." She told him with a bit of a pout.

Akihito stepped out of the magic circle and Isamu stepped in. _'Alright, my first pact,'_ Isamu thought and the magic started to surround her. _'here we go.'_ she thought as she disappeared but where the other devils were the only thing there was all her clothing even her shoes and socks were where she was standing.

"Oh, that's not good," Yuuto said as he and the others witness what just happened, and he felt bad for the new devil.

"Its very rare this a devil's clothing gets left behind," Richard said placing his fings to his chin.

"She's gonna die from embarrassment," Kano remarked as he continued to eat his popsicle.

Akahito chuckled slightly, imagining her adorable face in an embarrassed expression.

Isamu was transported on top of the flyer with the magic circle,

"It' s about time Kano, you're late..." The client said and turned around in his chair and looked at who was there, it wasn't the person he usually called for the request, it was a smoking hot chick who was stark naked.

'It worked!' she thought to herself with a smile. "Sorry, I'm not Kano, I'm a new Devil and I'm filling in his request for him." The was a man sitting in a chair who looked like he was in shock, "You must be Mr. Moesowa, right I'm the devil you summoned." she said and bowed make her large boobs bounce, which made him stare even more at her beautiful flesh and like clockwork, he got a nosebleed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, still not noticing she was naked but she noticed that he was staring at her huge breasts, she looked down and saw she was completely naked and this guy could see everything, her face turned red as Richard's hair when she finally realized. Isamu gasped, beyond embarrassed. She covered her chest and screamed, but not before punching the man and knocking him out. But the perverted otaku was so shocked about seeing this hot, naked chick in his apartment he got up in a second. "He's fast!" the brunette exclaimed, now covering herself with a anime body pillow that was on the floor.

"So you're the devil they sent me,' Mr. Moesowa said to the naked devil said but was really thinking. _'Yes, finally a female demon! with a great rack! This is the best day of my life!"_

"Y-Yes, but I swear I intended to come with clothes on," she said still red." It's was my first time doing a pact!" She said defensively, not wanting him to think she was an exhibitionist. "I don't know what happened..." she said sadly, Clutching the pillow tighter to her body, she needed some clothes and she couldn't walk out of her naked, "Um, do you have any clothes I could wear by any chance?" She asked him she asked a bit nervously. The man pushed up his glasses.

"I think I can accommodate you," he said and went his room, and after a few moments he came back with a red bunny girl costume, black fishnet tights and red heals and ears.

"Why do you have that, you're a guy?!" she exclaimed, gaping in shock.

"Becuase its always been a dream of mine to have a girl in need wear it." He told her with a smile on his face.

 _'_ This bastard _enjoying my humiliation,_ " Isamu thought to herself and felt mad. "Do you have something that isn't so... revealing?" she asked. _'Or perverted as hell?_ ' She thought.

"Nope," he told her, obviously lying

"I guess I have no choice then," Isamu sighed dejectedly, just wanted something to cover up her body.

"I'll leave these here for you and go make tea." He told the new devil and left the room.

"Thank you," Isamu said to him and started to change

 **(Later, after changing)**

 _'This is so humiliating...'_ she thought as she was wearing such a sexy outfit, it looked amazing on her, accentuating all of her curves. _'This isn't like Commkit, where at least other people are with you and you won't be judged, I just want this job to be over!'_ She thought dejectedly.

The man placed a cup of tea on the table.

"Thank you," Isamu said and took the cup of tea.

"So, what kind of demon powers do you have?" he asked her, trying to break the ice.

Um, I'm not really sure." she replied honestly. "I'm new at this whole does Kano do for you?" She asked him, just wanting to finish this job.

Then he pulled something out, it was cosplay for Dragon Ball Z,

"You summon a demon just for that?" she questioned him, giving him an odd lock.

"Damn straight, do you know how hard it is to find someone who is as short as Krillin." He said to her completely serious.

'Man this guy reminds me of Kira, it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't dressed like this. At least I have a grasp at what he likes." She thought as she took another sip of her tea. "Okay, I think I get what you mean," Isamu said.

"So, what can you do for me?" He asked her again.

"Um, I don't know, sorry..." She then thought of something, she stood up which caused him to blink up at her, Isamu the put her hands together and recreated Gou's Kamehameha. "H-How was that?" she asked, feeling pretty stupid at the moment and was blushing slightly.

Y-you're a fan of the Z." He asked in shocked, not expecting her to be into anime.

"Yeah, I love Shonen anime," Isamu told him as if it was super obvious. "I have recently been super into Boku No Hero Academia I love the character dynamic and how refreshing it is to see a smart Shonen protagonist plus I like to see well written main females in the genre plus she's such an adorable girl I love to root for Izumi to reach her dreams, but I do like to watch the classics," She explained to him, letting her Otaku fangirl flag fly, smiling when she was talking about her shows. "I also am super into BL, the ships are so good," she said with a smile.

He got up and went to a shelf with a curtain and pulled it back, reveal all the Dragon ball series manga he owned.

"Wow..." was all Isamu said impressed with his collection of manga

"There all first editions," he said pressing his glasses back.

Isamu awed at that. "That's so cool, I have all the special edition DVDs for the whole show." She beamed thinking about all the manga and anime she owned, and not to mention all her figures.

"I remember that it came on every Wednesday night, I'd have my buddies over and watch it live."

"That must have been amazing, being able to watch history unfold before your very eyes," She said to him. "When I was a kid I would always play with the boys in the park and would react the show and turned it into a battlefield."

The otaku looked at her, _'S-she's perfect."_ he thought as he looked at her as she was talking about the anime he loved, with a blush on his cheeks.]

Isamu blinked and looked at him questionably, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry, am I babbling, I always get this way when I'm talking about anime, you should see me talk about Boku No Hero sometime or especially with BL, I could talk about it for hours."

"Oh not at all," The client then grabbed manga from his bookshelf and put it on the table. "I want to make a pact with you... Isamu right?"

"Hu, really? But I showed up her like that and knocked you out. I was pretty sure you'd never want to see me again."

"Oh it's fine, it isn't the first time I've bee knocked out," He told her.

"Okay, well what pact did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Once a week you come over and we can hang out and talk about anime, manga and everything in between, you said you liked BL right, I don't understand it but I would like to know why girls like it, things like that. And I can pay you in cosplay outfits, manga or figures, how does that sound?" He said her.

 _'That sounds like a great offer, and it would be awesome to come back to the club having made my first pact even after the worst start ever._ "Isamu thought about it", _and there's the possibility that the thing with my clothes will happen again.'_ she looked at him and stuck out her hand. "Okay, you have a deal," she said with a smile.

 _"Alright!'_ the otaku though with a grin. _'This is the best day of my life, a hot devil who I first see naked, this day is amazing!"_ He shook her hand and the pact was complete.

(Later)

Since they forgot to tell her how to get back, she walked back to the headquarters. "I'm glad a got a contract on my first try but," She remembered that he had seen her naked for a good minute or two. "I wish I had at least some to cover my ass." She said and looked back at her butt as you could see some of her white end cheeks. Then she thought of something. "Those guys could have at least bring me my clothes, jackasses. Men suck," she said and sighed. "Well, it's over now at least,"

As she was walking back she felt a presence behind her. "Someone's there," she said, turning around. "Could it be that guy again, the presence feels that same.

"What a surprise, I didn't expect to find a bunny but I'm sure you were the one I was sent to find." A Fallen Angel who was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom. "This is truly unusual." She said to Isamu.

"Who the hell are you?" Isamu asked glaring at her.

"Why are you still alive?" the woman questioned, black angel wings appearing on her back.

"You're a Fallen Angel," Isamu said, her body tensing up.

He was supposed to have taken care of this already!" She yelled and made a spear of light.

When she threw it at her, Isamu yelped before she jumped out of the way lading in a crouched position on the ground, the spear barely missing her. Then Kalawarner saw the seal on her hand."Is that the Gremory family crest!?" She exclaimed not expecting that at all.

This isn't good." Isamu said as she backed away. "Don't tell me that I'm about get killed again."

"My my so your the one Dohnaseek thought was a stary. Isn't that interesting?" she then flew into the air, another spear appearing in her hand. "The fact that you're apart of the Gremory house makes it all the more important that you're destroyed!"

 _'Shit, this bitch is actually going to kill me.'_ Isamu thought. _'Wait, that power I said I had, I need to figure out how to use it.'_ She remembered what Richard told her earlier.

Concentrate on the part of your body that you think feels the strongest."

She then remembers when she knocked out that Otaku earlier with her left hand. Then she yelled and held up her left hand, which soon glowed green as her wings came out. Kalawarner was shocked when a strong wind pushed her back. Then a green, round jewel-like object appeared on the back of Isuma's hand.

It then turned into an armored glove and released its power, it shot out light at the Fallen Angel pushing her back and leaving her completely naked in the process.

"That's... the Sacred Gear..."

Isamu stared at her transformed hand with wide eyes. "Amazing..." She said to herself and looked at the Sacred Gear.

"I've got better things to do," Kalawarner said not wanting to get killed by this bunny girl. "Then to deal with this crap," she said and was about to leave, "But first you need to pay for removing my clothes!" the Fallen Angel had a little ball of magic and threw it at Isamu but nothing happened, Isamu checked herself but nothing was wrong with her."Nothing happened." Isamu said to herself.

'Not yet anyway,' Kalawarnerthought to herself and vanished.

"Weirdo..." Isuma said to herself. Then she looked at her hand. "So this is the scared gear?"

(Later, back at the club room)

Isamu was walking back into the room where the rest were at and she didn't notice that spell had started working, her outfit was disintegrating, starting at her tights. "Uh, Richard, is the Sacred Gear that you were talking about earlier?" she asked the club president, holding up her still transformed hand, blushing slightly at them seeing her in this outfit

So you did find it, I see." Richard said as Isamu closed the door, her body losing more clothes every second. "Congratulations. Now that it's been activated, all you have to do is to decide when you want it on or off."

"Really?" the brunette looked at her hand. Then it glowed before it turned back to normal. "Man, that's handy. Thought I was going to have to explain it where ever I went." She joked with him.

"I'm really proud of you, Isamu," Akihito said. "You got your Sacred Gear and your first pact in one day, that's very impressive."

"You are? Thanks." Isamu responded, blushed modestly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Beginner's luck, I think," she said with a small smile.

Her tights were now gone and it was moving faster now starting on her ass. 'Is there a breeze in here?' Isamu mentally questioned, starting to feel a draft.

Richard and the other noticed what was happening. "Isamu..." the redhead started to say.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did the fallen angel cast a spell on you by any chance?" Richard asked her as she was almost fully naked.

"Actually, I think she tried but nothing really happened. Why do you ask?" She questioned him, oblivious to what was happening to her.

"Well, your clothes are disappearing and we all can see you naked," Kano told her bluntly as he was eating more sweets.

"What?" she deadpanned as the costume was now gone and they are all seeing her naked. "That bitch!" she yelled, quickly covering her chest. "I'm gonna kill her! And all of your jerks stop staring!" She yelled with tears in her eyes, Richard placed his jacket of her but that started to disintegrate as well.

"Oh my, it seems whatever you wear will disintegrate," he remarked.

"This isn't a permanent thing, is it Richard?" she asked, hoping he would say no.

Probably not..." Richard said uncertainly. "But if she did it quickly it may wear off soon, so be patient."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not naked in a room full of guys! And not to mention I have no clue when this stupid spell wear off so if I put on my old clothes and they disintegrate I'll be completely naked with nothing to get home with!" She yelled at him. "Today just freaking sucks!" She yelled and put her head down.

"The otaku was probably very happy today," Kano told her.

"Shut up!" she shouted at the shorter male. "Where your shower at, I can hide there until this stupid thing wears off,"

"Over there," Richard told her.

"Thanks. And stop staring at me already!"

She yelled with her face bright red and went into the shower.

Poor thing." Akihito said. "She's so embarrassed." 'But that expression was truly wonderful." He thought as he looked at her reddened face.

"Well, it's understandable," Kano said to the taller male. "She is a teenage girl with very large breasts and gets harassed a lot, I'm surprised she didn't pass out from the humiliation."

She's a tough one." Yuuto remarked. "After all that Otaku saw her naked earlier."

Richard nodded to there statements.

Stop talking about me!" Isamu yelled at them.

"Ah, she heard us," Akihito said.

"We were saying good things about you." the redhead told her.

She turned an entirely new shade of red. "It's not good when it started from you four seeing me naked!" Isamu yelled at them and sighed she looked at the inside of the shower. "Well, I might as well take a shower if it sucks in here." She said to herself and turned on the hot water and the water started to caress her skin.

"She taking a shower?" Kano said. "I didn't think she would, seeing as she gets all red when Richard does."

"I'm going to hit you if you don't be quiet!" Ismau yelled at Kano and finished her shower. "Hey, could I please have a robe or towel?" She asked one of them

"Of course, here you go." Akihito handed her robe.

"Thanks," she said as she took it, she up the robe over her wet, naked body, clinging to her like a second skin, you could even see her nipple throught the think fabric. Isamu waited for a moment to make sure the robe would disappear and it didn't. Yes!" she said happily. "The spell's gone! Now all I have to do is kill that Fallen Angel bitch the next time I see her." Isamu then came out of the shower happily. "Hey Akahito, could I have my clothes back please?" She asked him.

"Way ahead of you." He told her and gave her a bag with all her clothing in it, and she started to change into her uniform, she came out of the shower fully dressed and went to Richards desk.

"Isamu, I don't want you to get carried away and try to fight them alone, even though you have every right to kill that woman for that."

"Trust me, the thought never crossed my mind," she told him and dried her hair.

This does put me in a strange position though, the Fallen Angel now know not only are you still alive but you've been brought back as a devil which is bound to make things more complicated around here,"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry.' She apologized for causing him trouble. Isamu looked down, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, just be more cautious."

"I understand thank you, I'm tired I think I'm just going to head home now. A long day you know." She said with a forced smile as She walked out of the room.

"Why did you have to try and scare her like that?" Akihito asked. "She's already had a rough, she been embarrassed all day."

"And are you sure its okay for her to walk alone," Kano said to the president. "Ever since we've met her, she's been forcibly naked and just crumbles under the fact."She might get harassed on her way home."

"I can catch up with her and walk her back." Yuuto offered.

I think that's a good idea." Richard told his knight. "Please make sure she gets back safely, Yuuto." the redhead said.

Yuuto bowed and went after the brunette.

"I will not have them take away my new favorite servant from me," Richard vowed to himself.

You know..." Akihito started to say as the blond left the room. "I thought you would want to walk her home yourself, Richard." He said with a small smirk on his lips.

The next day Isamu alarm clock was ringing. "Man, yesterday was horrible."

She got ready for school and was walking in that direction.

"I wonder if he's still pissed at me. Not that I care, though," she said herself, remembering how she said she wanted to kill that woman without considering the others feelings. "Even though I'm the one who should be pissed, having them all see me naked like that." She grumbled under her breath, while she was walking she heard someone trip. Isamu looked and was greeted with the sight of white panties.

"What the..." Isamu said seeing the underwear.

"Oh no, I fell down again, I'm such a clutch." Said the girl who fell down all her clothes on the floor. The girl turned around sat upon the ground. She had long blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a strange hat on her head and a long cute dress.

Isamu went over to the girl to make sure she was okay."Hey, are you okay?" Isamu asked her and held out her hand to help her up.

"Ah, yes..." she replied somewhat shyly and took Isamu's hand, there eyes meeting for the first time.

 **AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I hope you all enjoyed my chapter, I had such fun writing it an dsorry for the delay, I have culinary school and we started our interships and its been brutal as hell. And yes, I did decided to keep Asia's gender the same becuase I thought why not have some Yuri in here, am I right. We'll I have to go to bed and get ready for my interning, work and classes tomorrow thank you all for ready my story ad don't hesitate to leave me any suggestion or request's to add to my story, well have a good night and GRASSSSS TTASTES BADDD!**


	3. I Made A New Friend!

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with the newest chapter of Red Dragon Empress, I'm so happy that everyone liked my last chapter it really helped me through my internship which is finally over. Yay! And a very very very special thanks to UnicornBlossom13, Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov, and everyone who reviewed this story and read it. It makes me happy that people are enjoying my little fanfiction. Oh and one more thing, I'm looking for an artist who's willing to drawl Isamu for me so I can use it as a cover page, I'll pay of course just PM me for details now without further ado lets start this chapter!**

 **The next day Isamu alarm clock was ringing.**

"Man, yesterday was horrible." She got ready for school and was walking in that direction.

"I wonder if he's still pissed at me. Not that I care, though," she said herself, remembering how she said she wanted to kill that woman without considering the others feelings. "Even though I'm the one who should be pissed, having them all see me naked like that." She grumbled under her breath, while she was walking she heard someone trip. Isamu looked and was greeted with the sight of white panties.

"What the..." Isamu said seeing the underwear.

"Oh no, I fell down again, I'm such a klutz." Said the girl who fell down all her clothes on the floor. The girl turned around sat upon the ground. She had long blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a strange hat on her head and a long cute dress.

Isamu went over to the girl to make sure she was okay."Hey, are you okay?" Isamu asked her and held out her hand to help her up.

"Ah, yes..." she replied somewhat shyly and took Isamu's hand, there eyes meeting for the first time.

The two girls eyes Isamu looking into a pair of very cute green eyes and the mystery girl looking into a beautiful pair of golden ones as they stared into each other's eyes a gust of wind came by, knocking the hood from the blonds head.

 _'Wow, she's really cute.'_ Isamu thought as she looked at this extremely cute girl.

"Um, thanks." The blonde girl said sheepishly to the busty brunette.

The brunette noticed she was still holding her hand.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said, pulling her hand back as the wind was about to take the hood farther away. "I got it," Isamu said as she went to the hood and grabbed it as she did a large gust of wind came and blew up her skirt causing the blonde to see Isamu's red panties. "Not again!" Isamu yelled, pulling her skirt down. "Being a girl sucks!"

The little nun girl's face was bright red, ' _Such bold underwear,'_ She thought and turned her head away.

"H-hey are you okay?" Isamu asked and gave her the hood, still holding her skirt down, embarrassed that she saw.

"Uh, yes, thank you," she said, putting her hood back on. "That was very sweet of you."

'Oh, it was no big deal." Isamu told her.

Um, I'm sorry, but I'm a little bit lost do you think you could help me out?" The blonde asked her cutely.

"Sure, I don't mind." Isamu smiled at her, making her blush a bit.

the two girls were walking through a field of flowers. "So what brings you here?" Isamu asked her wanting to start a conversation and to hopefully not be a walk to just be an awkward silence. "Are you a tourist?"

"No, not really." the blonde replied. "As a matter of fact, I was just assigned to serve the church in this town."

"Really? So you're a nun, huh? That explains the uniform." Isamu commented. "It actually suits you quite nicely, very cute," Isamu said and it made the nun blush.

"I'm so glad I ran into some as kind and pretty as you." She admitted to the brunette." I guess someone is looking out for me, huh?"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Isamu said. "And, yeah, maybe." then she noticed the cross that was hanging on a chain around her neck." Isamu looked away after seeing it.

"Hm, is everything okay?" The nun asked her

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Isamu lied hoping she wouldn't ask.

Then as luck would have it the two girls heard a little boy crying and went over to him. "Are you okay?" Isamu asked as they went over to him.

"M-my knee!" the boy cried

The nun followed suit. "There there, a big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape," she told him, rubbing his head gently. "You're going to be just fine."

Then she placed her hands over his injury and, much to Isamu's surprise, they started to glow green. Then the boy's wound started to heal.

"Amazing." the brunette said to herself. "She healed him." Then she felt her left hand start to hurt.

When she was done healing the boy, the girl's hand stopped glowing. At the same time, Isamu's left hand stopped hurting.

'Weird, my left hand just freaked out.' she thought.

"You see?" the blonde smiled at the boy. "There's no reason to cry at all. You're just fine." then she turned to the brunette.

"Yoshi-kun, where did you go!?" An older woman yelled and ran over to the boy.

"Ah, that onee-chan over there! She healed my injury!" Yoshi explained to his mother as she pointed to the blonde.

"It looked like he fell so I helped him." She explained to the mother, but instead of a thank you, she got a look of hatred thrown at her.

"You shouldn't be talking to strange women, let's go." The mother told her son and started to take him away.

Isamu saw this and got angry. "Wait!" She yelled at the mother ready to yell at her.

"It's fine." She told Isamu and wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her there. The woman looked back for a moment and noticed Isamu and seeing how she looked and gave her a glare as well.

"Don't talk to a woman like her either, who knows where she's been." The mother told her son as they left the park.

"That bitch," Isamu said feeling angry about what she said to her but mostly to her new friend, she was used to those comments from others. "Did you understand what she said to you."

"I don't understand the language very well, but I know those eyes, I don't understand why she gave you those eyes, you didn't do anything?" She asked the brunette. 'Even in this city, people don't change.' She thought, feeling sad at the thought.

"That you Onee-chan!" The boy yelled before his mother dragged him away and it made her smile and wave back to him.

"Sorry, I get meddle-some sometimes," She explained sticking her tongue out a bit rather cutely.

Isamu was still pissed at that woman. "What's with that bitch? All you did was help her kid which she neglected and let him get hurt." Isamu said to her. 'Next time, I'll hit her with a dragon wave or something." Isamu thought to herself.

"Being disliked by others is normal, I'm used to it.." She told the brunette sadly.

"Yeah... I know that feeling..." Isamu said more to herself. "Well, let's continue our journey." She said to her pointing to the church's direction.

The blonde picked up her suitcase. "Yes, please take care of me," she said with a smile.

"You got it," Isamu said giving her a smile as well and they continued walking.

"You must be surprised," she said to her, wanting to bring up the mood.

"Oh, no," Isamu told the blonde. "Not really. That sure is an amazing ability you have, though."

"Thank you." the girl smiled happy that she didn't give her a dirty look for her powers. "I consider it to be a gift and blessing." then she looked at the ground. "truly... It's wonderful."

The brunette noticed the somewhat sad look in her eyes."Hey..." Isamu said but was interrupted by the nun who saw the church.

"Ah, there it is." The nun said as she spotted the church.

"Yeah, that's the church." the brunette said as she looked at the building on the hill in the distance. "It's the only one we have."

"Thank goodness I found it." the blonde said. "That's a relief."

Then Isamu felt a weird sensation go through her body as she looked at the church."You know its weird, I've never seen anyone up there." Isamu told her trying to figure out a way to leave as soon as she could.

Not a single person."

"Let me thank you properly." the nun told her. "Would it be a problem for you to come inside with me?"

Isamu was shaking "I'm sorry but I have somewhere really important to be."

The girl looked down sadly. "Oh, that's okay," she said. "Guess I should go too, it was very kind of you to help me find my way, my name is Asia Argento."

"And my name is Isamu Hyoudou." the brunette introduced herself. "And you're very welcome."

"Isamu, huh? That's such a cute name." Asia told her.

"Oh no it's not, it's actually a boy's name my parents gave me, it means Courage in Japanese," Isamu explained to her new friend.

Asia giggled at her and blushed a bit. "Well, um, meeting you has been a blessing and one I won't soon forget, I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah, me too, maybe we could hang out sometime and just do whatever," Isamu told her. "I would love to show you around the town."

"I would love that," Asia said, smiling. "And if you're ever in the neighborhood, please come and visit me at the church. That's where I'll be."

"Uh, sounds good," Isamu said. "I'll see you later. Have a good day." she turned around and walked away.

"Thanks, you, too."

 _'I think she's one of the nicest girl's I've ever met.'_ the brunette thought as she smiled and waved goodbye to the blonde. _'Almost like a perfect little sister."_

 **(Later, at school)**

"You must never go near the church again, Isamu," Richard told the brunette.

"What? Why?" She asked him confused as to why she couldn't see Asia anymore.

"For devils like us the church is enemy territory," Richard explained and walked towards her. "Simply setting a foot inside would create major problems. Surely you could sense something was telling you to be careful."

"Yeah, I admit I get feeling something odd," Isamu admitted. "I felt a chill when I saw the church and my left hand tensed up."

"That was your devil instincts telling you danger was near." the redhead told her as he rested his back on a railing. "Being in close proximity to someone from the church is a very risky proposition." He explained hoping she was understanding. "Also, what's even more dangerous is that some of the exorcist allied with the church use scared gears. They could really hurt you."

The brunette remembered Asia's powers from earlier.

"Isamu," Richard said noticing her spacing out.

"Y-yeah, I'm listening."

"Just to let you know if a devil receives a devil purge it's utterly invalidated, the end of the line," he walked towards Isamu "They can feel nothing, they're gone forever. You can never come back from that. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it..." Isamu replied, looking away from him and rubbing her arm.

He noticed this. "I'm sorry, I've gotten too worked up, I want you to be more careful that's all," he said and walked away from her.

 **(In the club room)**

Isamu was sitting on the couch, thinking about her conversation with Richard "Looks like I've done it again." she said to herself. "He always seems pissed off at me for something, even though it would have been helpful as hell is he told me all this shit when I first became a devil." Then she remembered Asia. _'I'm sorry, Asia._ ' she mentally apologized. 'Looks like I can't keep my promise.'

Akihito then popped up behind her, "He's not pissed off at you, little lady." he said so suddenly and scared her so badly she fell off the couch, landing on her back, causing him to see her red panties as well.

"Akihito, you scared me!" She yelled at him.

"My bad, my bad." the black haired boy apologized. "And like I said, Richard isn't pissed at you, he's just worried about you."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Isamu said pouting as she got up and dusted off her skirt.

Speak of the devil the door opened, revealing Richard. "You're still here," he said. "I thought you had left already and gone home for the day," Richard said to his best friend.

"We just got a message from the Archduke," Akihito told him.

"The Archduke?" the redhead repeated.

"It was urgent." the black haired devil said with a serious expression. "A stray devil has been causing trouble nearby."

Richard gave a look of conviction and summoned the rest of his pieces to deal with this immediately.

"So stray devils start out as devil servants like we are?" Isamu questioned.

"Not exactly., Yuuto told her. "Once in a while a servant devil rebels and kills their master to gain freedom. Then they become strays." He explained to his fellow second year.

According to the reports this stray has been tricking people into that abandoned house and eating them," Akihito explained as she created their magic circle.

Then they all stood in a magic circle, and Isamu hoped all her clothing would stay on this time, the magic surrounded them and they transported but something was left behind when they arrived at their destination.

"Not again!" Isamu cried, covering her naked body as best as she could with one hand covering her breasts and the other covering her womanhood. "Why does this only happen to me?!"

"Maybe you're just allergic to clothes," Kano told her in a monotone voice.

"Shut up, I'm seriously embarrassed and pissed off!" she yelled at him with her face beet red.

Akihito gave the naked bombshell a bag, "I thought this may happen again so I got you a spear set of clothes."

"Akihito, thank you," Isamu said with grateful tears happy someone was helping her out in this situation. "You're so nice," she told him and grabbed the bag using it to shield her breasts.

You're welcome. Although, your embarrassed expression is quite cute." he told her.

Isamu let that comment slide and went to change.

 _'I wonder it's only my clothes that get left behind.'_ she thought as she changed into the spare clothes from behind a tree. 'But it's not like I want to see them naked or anything.' she blushed a bit. _'Mom's rubbing off on me._ ' Isamu looked at the underwear he gave her and it was very sexy black, see-through thong with dark lace and a matching bra with the same lace pattern on the top. 'This may be embarrassing to wear but it beats going out their naked.' She told herself to make her feel better, she slipped them on her naked form and noticed something the underwear had fit her perfectly. How did he know my sizes?' she thought as she looked a the smiling black haired devil. 'Scary.'

After she was done changing they went into the house,

"These monsters are pure evil," Yuuto said. "They don't care about anything but there own selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness."

"Isamu," Richard called to his latest servant.

"Uh, yes, President?" the brunette looked at the redhead.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?" Richard asked her.

"Yeah, kind of, I've played it a few time but never won a game." She explained to him.

"As the master, I'm the king," he told her. "My Empress is the queen, my cattail the knight, and my tank is the rook, my clergyman the bishop, and my foot soldier is the pawn. Devils with titles and nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each one of there servants."

"That sounds pretty cool,"

"We have a special name for them, we call them our evil pieces."

"Sorry, but why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to watch and learn, pay close attention to my devils as they do battle here tonight," Richard instructed her to do.

"Okay, sure," Isamu replied.

"It's here," Kano informed in monotone.

"Now, what could that fowl fickle smell be? hm, something smells quite delicious as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet." The stray devil said as she came out with nothing covering her breasts."Or bitter." The stray devil had long black hair and a large bust, not as large as our heroine bt a nice size.

"Woah, she's big," Isamu said when she saw the size of the stray devil, noting how tall she was and couldn't help but look at her chest as well.

"Your's look bigger," Kano said with no emotion as he looked at the two females in the room.

"I wasn't talking about her boobs!" Isamu yelled, blushing at him teasing her. "Her height is what I meant!"

Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill your lustful desires, your sins are worthy of 1000 hells," Richard told her like a badass. "In the name of the great Marky of Gremory begone or meet your death!"

"Oh just give it a rest you little bastard," Viser said to the redhead. "You've always had it out for because a virgin like you will never be able to touch breasts as luscious as these!" she said and started groping herself while laughing.

"This is your final warning," Richard said. "Go back to your master now."

Isamu started to feel uncomfortable watching the stray grope herself. "So, this is a stray devil?" she questioned. "Why the hell does she look like a cheap porn star?"

Viser heard her question.

"Oh crap, she's looking at me.' the brunette thought as an anime sweat drop appeared.

And glared at her, "A cheap porn star? You're gonna regret that you slut!" Viser yelled at Isamu.

Isamu gulped when she held up a gigantic hand with sharp red claws. 'Me and my big mouth.' she thought.

"See what I mean, when I said it ends in ugliness I wasn't joking," Yuuto said to he brunette

Yeah, I see that now." she said.

Vister kept groping her boobs until the got erect and used a magic beam that came out of them.

"Woah!" Isamu exclaimed when Richard suddenly grabbed her and jumped out of the way with the others.

The beams landed on the wall behind them, melting a hole in them.

"That's very disturbing," Isamu said looking at the damage.

"Please be more careful," Richard told her. "Yuuto !" he looked at the blonde who disappeared in an instant.

"He just vanished," Isamu said after he was there one second and gone the next.

"He didn't, he's just moving fast." the redhead told her. "In this game, he is my knight. His attribute is speed and his ultimate attack weapon is a sword."

The blonde young man used his sword slice off the stray devil's large arms, making her scream in pain as blood gushed out.

"Kano, be careful," Isamu said when the shorter boy stepped up, even though he was kinda a dick she didn't want him killed.

The stray turned very ugly and used her lower half to bite Kano.

"Oh no, Kano!" Isamu cried.

"It's okay, don't worry," Richard told her.

Then, much to the brunette's surprise, the white-haired boy was able to easily push the jaws of the mouth apart, his clothes ripped up, his shirt destroyed beyond repair showing off his chest, and his pants ripped up as well.

"In the game, he's my rook." His attribute is an unparalleled strength. Something like that won't even put a dent in him."

"See you on the flip side." He then turned and punched the stray devil, knocking out her fangs and making her crash into a pillar.

 _'Note to self, do not piss him off.'_ Isamu thought as she was how easily he knocked her over.

"Akihito." Richard looked at the black haired devil.

"My turn already?" Akihito said as he stepped forward. "I love this game, it's so exciting." he smiled sadistically.

A severed hand went over to attack Richard. "Look out!" Isamu yelled to him "Sacred Gear!" Isamu used her transformed hand to punch the hand away

"Thanks for that," Richard said to her.

"No problem, my body kinda reacted on its own," she told him.

Richard turned to Akahito. "Akihito its time to end this," Richard instructed. "Finish her off."

"I've got news for you..." the dark-haired devil started to say. "You're not the only one who likes to play rough here. So lets you and I have some fun, okay?" he smiled sadistically as lightning crackled around him, about to have some fun.

"Akihito is my queen," Richard told the brunette. "His attributes are a perfect combination of all the other pieces. He's simply unbeatable."

"Tough girl, not ready to give up yet." Akihito smiled like a true sadist. "Perfect, because I'm not finished with you yet! How about you scream more for me!"He held up his hands and lighting shot out of them, going right over to the stray devil and electrocuting her.

"His weapon is a dark magical power and that's not all," Richard said.

The dark-haired devil had a blush on his face. "This violence..." he started to say. "Truly is wonderful." He said with a chuckle in his voice, he licked his lips.

"He's really into S&M."

"Is this good for you as it is for me?" Akihito asked as he electrocuted the stray demon again.

"Wait, you're saying he gets off on this?" Isamu asked. "Well, that does explain what he said to me about being embarrassed." She said to herself.

"Akihito, I think she's had enough," Richard said to his best friend

"Aw~ but I was just starting to have a good time," Akahito said feeling said he couldn't continue his fun.

The redhead went over to the fallen stray devil. "Any last words before we finish this?" he asked.

"Go to hell."

"Okay, how about we get it over with then?" Richard held up arms out sideways and a red magic circle appeared. "Begone," he said and destroyed the stray devil. "We're done here, let's go home."

"Sounds good to me," everyone but Isamu said in unison.

"Uh, President, I was wondering..." Isamu started to say.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Just which chess piece am I?" She asked seeing as he's never told her.

"You're a pawn," he told her.

"That makes me feel useful," Isamu said sarcastically and sighed.

"Sorry, but that's what you are," Richard said to her.

She pouted a bit. "Fine," she grumbled a little. "Let's just go back," she said waiting for Richard to create the circle, "A second thought, maybe I'll walk," Isamu said, not wanting her clothes to disappear again or have them see her naked.

"You do realize its a few miles away right." Kano reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's better than having you guys see me naked again." she retorted to the first year. "So Excuse me If I want to take the scenic route." She told them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow.

"Isamu..." Richard said to her

But the brunette was already walking away.

"At least allow one of us to take you home, it's not safe for you to be alone at night." Richard offered to her.

"I can handle myself just fine. I'm tougher than I look." Isamu said stubbornly.

"Says the girl who was nearly killed twice and stripped many times," Kano said to her.

"Well, things are different now." she retorted, blushing. "It won't happen so easily next time."

Kano looked at her and sighed and quickly got behind her.

"Hey, what are yo..." Isamu asked him but was cut off when he pinned her to the ground rather quickly. "What? What?" was all Isamu could say, trying to process what was happening at the moment.

"I'm not even using the strength I used on the Stray Devil," Kano told her and she was lying face first on the ground.

"Eh? Really?" the brunette blinked.

"Yes, and I'll only release you if you agree to use the circle because we're all tired and don't feel like walking so far tonight," Kano told the pawn.

Isamu scowled, a small blush appearing on her face. "Okay, I get it," she said. "Get off of me already, you're heavier than you look, Can I at least go before all of you guys, just in case."

"I suppose," Kano said as he got off of her.

"Midget..." Isamu mumbled as she got up.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Isamu said looking all innocent.

Richard opened the circle for her. "Just contact us when you're decent." He instructed her.

"Okay, thanks," she said as she stepped into the circle.

Then she transported to the club room, her clothes getting behind once again. "Why does this only happen to me?" She sighed not bothering to cover up since she was all alone, she saw her clothes from earlier. "Thank goodness they're still here," she said as changed, When she was done, she informed the club's president.

"She's fully clothed now," Richard told them as they were about to leave now.

"Great, let's go home," Kano said feeling cold from his lack of clothing.

"Patience, Midget-kun," Akihito told him.

Kano glared at the taller boy for the nickname.

"Now now you too, no need for this squabble," Richard told them.

"Let's go home already."

"Yes, sir." the two replied in unison.

(The next evening, in the club room)

"Isamu, Kano is overloaded with summon requests this evening, can I ask you to handle one of them this evening," Richard asked her.

"Yeah, sure thing," Isamu replied gun-ho about tonight's jobs, wanting to improve.

"Good." The redhead said she looked out the window. "I like your enthusiasm, use that and bring back another pact, alright."

"Yes, President understood." the brunette said to him.

"And whatever you do, please don't disappoint me," Richard told her, seeing as she liked to go off the rails from time to time.

Yes..." Isamu said, looking down. "I'll be going now."

"I left a bike for you to use instead of the transportation gate since you can't seem to keep your clothing on during the jump," Richard told her. "It's outside for you."

"Thank you very much." she bowed with a light blush on her cheeks. "I'll go now." she walked out of the classroom.

Isamu got on the bike and went to her destination. _'Despite what Akihito told me, I still get the feeling that Richard's pissed off at me over something.'_ she thought as the night breeze went through her hair. _'And I wish I knew what it was that his pissed off about, Just so I can make him stop acting like that towards me. Wait, why do I care how he acts towards me?' She thought about it and remembered what he's done. All he's ever done since I've met him in humiliate me_ _Jerk, always making fun of me. Is it because I'm a pawn, the punk-ass little bitch of chess?'_ She thought feeling pissed off herself.

She soon arrived at her destination. She got off the bike and rang the doorbell. However, when no one answered she tried to open the door and found it was unlocked.

"It's unlocked, that's not very safe," Isamu remarked. "Hello?" she called out. "I'm the devil sent here by Lord Gremory. Anyone home?" She took a step inside the house and felt chills go down her spine. "Oh no, I just had that weird feeling again.' she thought as she entered the house fully. "If you're home, please say something." She didn't get a reply. Isamu felt like leaving but then remembered what Richard had said to her earlier.

"And whatever you do, please don't disappoint me."

'If I turn back now, there's no way in hell I'll be about to face the president.' she thought to herself not wanting that, with a look of determination she closed the door behind her. "Please don't freak out but I'm coming inside," she yelled and took her shoes off. She walked into what seemed to be the living room that was lighted by candles. "Are they trying to set some mood?" she asked herself.

Then, when she took a step, she felt her shoe land in something wet. She touched one of them and then looked at her hand. What she saw was red liquid. 'Is this blood?' Then she looked ahead and gasped at what she saw, her eyes widening in horror. It was a dead body completely cut into pieces. Isamu held a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from throwing up at the sight in time.

"Punish the wicked," A strange man's voice said to her.

Isamu looked in the direction come from and saw a young man sitting on the couch. He was A young man with short white hair and red eyes he was dressed in clerical clothing

"Yes, wise advice to head from a holy man," He looked at her with a very creepy backed up as he stood up.

"Well, well, you've just walked into the wrong house, young lady," he said. "Freed Sellzen, at your service, And you must be the hot piece of ass this holy priest gets to exercise," He said looking too happy about that

"You're a priest?" Isamu questioned seeing as he didn't look like any normal priest.

Yup, I work for a certain devil purging organization you may have heard of," He started advancing towards her and she backed away.

"So you're the one who did this!" Isamu yelled at him. Why do such a cruel thing to someone?!"

"Summoning you proves that he's done being human." he looked at the corpse. "End of the line, Sinner!" he looked back at the brunette. "So I had to chop him up into little bitty pieces." He said and put his hands inside his coat. "But I do have to admit if I had to summon a devil, one with a great rack such as yourself would be very nice." He said and he looked at her like a piece of meat.

Isamu shuddered from the look in his eyes.

"Putting down generate devils and the lost souls who would cry out to them is my job." then he pulled out two weapons, a gun, and a sword. "And no one is better at it than me."

His sword then lite up.

"That's a LightSaber!" Isamu yelled as she saw the weapon.

"First I'm gonna play with you until I get bored, I wonder how long that sweet ass body can go for." He said like a pig. "Then I'll cut out your heart with my heavenly blade of light. Then with my righteous gun, I'm gonna blow a hole in your pretty demon face! But not before I plow you until the cows come home! How does that sound, devil?!" He lunged at her but Isamu dogged it and Freed shot her in the thigh.

Ah! Son of a bitch!" she yelled as she fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding wound.

"These bullets have been blessed by an exorcist," he told her. "Though it was easy seeing how thick thoughts thighs are." Hope it tastes good, sweetheart!"

Isamu was groaning in pain.

"Ah yes, keep screaming that sound is perfect!" HE said to her. "Get your voice ready for when the real fun begins!"

Isamu had enough of this bastards mouth. "Damn you!" Isamu yelled and activated her sacred gear.

Oh, is the devil anger?" the priest asked mockingly. "Maybe it's time for Freed Sellzen to show this whore why shes only good for a good plow session!"

The brunette lunged at him, planning on punching him, but he dodged her easier.

"Too slow," he said as he sliced her across the back with his sword.

Isamu cried in pain as she fell to the ground. When Freed cut her he made sure to cut the entire back off her shirt and bra, wanting to see those luscious breasts of hers.

She used her right arm to keep her shirt from falling to the ground, not wanting this bastard to see her chest.

"You really should just let them drop, sweetheart, you'll have more fun! I'd love to see those funbags bounce even more without those restraints.

Isamu glared at him from over her shoulder. "Sick bastard," she growled lowly.

"Getting a guy all worked up and leave him half-cocked, that's no way for a lady to treat gentlemen suck as myself!" He yelled and was about to cut off more of her clothes off, then they heard someone scream.

"What the hell? Asia, what are you doing here?" Freed said to her.

Isamu's eyes widened when she saw the nun standing there with a look of horror on her face after she saw the corpse.

"D-don't don't do this."

"Right a newbie, well then I guess it's time you learned this is what the job is my dear we dispose of unfortunate people who have bewitched by the evil devils," Freed explained

Asia looked at Isamu on the ground. "I-It can't be, Isamu?"

"Asia..." was all the brunette could think to say.

"Whats going on, do you two know each other?" Freed asked genuinely confused.

"w-Why are you here?" Asia asked the brunette

"I..." Isamu started to say. I'm here because... I am a devil Asia.."

"N-no, that can't be true," Asia said with her hands over her mouth in shock that this kind girl was a devil.

"I didn't wanna lie to you, I swear that I didn't that's why I decided it was best not to see you again, please forgive me."

Asia was crying over this revelation. "Oh, heavens."

"Not that this isn't heartwarming, but you and your titted of a friend have no business being together, the fallen angels had expressly forbidden all forms of contact except one which is surprising a virgin like you would never understand, or have you forgotten," Freed told her rather harshly.

'Fallen Angels?' Isamu thought.

"Now then, shall we go ahead and do what we came here to do," Freed said to Asia.

The brunette froze when the priest held the blade of his sword close to her neck."I'm going to ravish that devil body of yours!" Freed yelled at her, He pulled his sword back. However, before he could do anything, Asia got in front of Isamu, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Asia..." was all the brunette said.

"You've got to be kidding me with this," Freed said getting annoyed.

"Please don't, I beg you for mercy forgive this woman's sins, Father. Couldn't we just let her go." Asia pleaded with him with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't deserve mercy, the only this its good for is screwing," Freed told her. "And she's not a woman, she's a devil. You made a pledge to defeat our enemies."

"It doesn't matter to me what she is." the blonde said. "There's goodness in her, I know it. You can't just kill her. How can you believe the father would approve?"

Freed got pissed off at Asia's mouth, who was she to talk to him like that. "Enough of this bullshit!"

Asia froze when she felt the front of her clothes being sliced off by his sword.

"Asia!" Isamu yelled at him. "You bastard!" the brunette tried to get up, but the pain in her thigh prevented her from doing so.

Asia covered herself feeling embarrassed and full of shame at what he did.

"Don't you touch her you fucking pervert!" Isamu yelled and tried to get up but failed.

"You've lost your mind!" Freed yelled at the nun. "What?! Are their maggots growing inside the stupid head of yours?!" he grabbed her chin harshly.

"Let her go!" Isamu demanded, not wanting Asia to be assaulted.

"Are fallen angel friends say I'm not allowed to hurt you but I don't give a damn about that now! You know what happens to naughty girls, you and the devil will so learn that! First I'll start with the appetizer and then the main course!" Then he pinned her arms above her head using his sword.

"Asia!" Isamu got up but soon fell down.

Freed roughly grabbed her her breast, "Why shouldn't an upstanding priest do whatever he wants with a filthy tramp like you." He used his gun with push up her skirt, grinding it against her clothed womanhood."That's not so wrong, is it?"

"Don't hurt me!" Asia pleased with him with tears in her eyes.

Isamu saw the tears in her eyes and heard her cries for help and had a flashback when she was in middle school and pinned in a similar way, and Isamu was not going to stand by and let her friend get hurt no matter what she had to do. "Stop!" Isamu was standing up barely, but her body was shaking.

"What you wanna join in?" Freed said to her.

"Or just let her go and have me all to yourself," Isamu said to him as she ripped off the front of her shirt, letting her breast's hang free for this bastards pleasure. "Come on, what do ya say, you let the flat chested virgin nun go and you get a virgin devil with a killer rack, plus is she leave we can be as loud as we want," she said to him trying desperately to make sure Asia get's out of here alive, even if she has to act like a slut.

"Isamu!" Asia cried. "Please don't!"

"Well, well..." the priest said. "That is a mighty fine rack you got there." He said eyeing them and licking his lips."You're not as stupid ill give you that," the said and let Asia go and she fell to the ground.

No! You don't have to do this!" the blonde said to the other girl.

 _'Asia put her life on the line to protect me, so I should at least help her.'_ Isamu thought to herself.

Freed Walked up to Isamu and started to grope her breasts roughly. "Holy shit! I didn't think they would be this nice!" He said to her and kept fondling her.

Isamu felt her face heat up in shame and embarrassment, trying hard to resist to cover her chest.

Isamu!" Asia cried seeing Isamu do this for her.

"Get out of here Asia! Isamu yelled at the blonde, The brunette yelled, punching the priest in the face with her Sacred Gear and making him fall to the ground.

"Go now!" She instructed her not worrying about herself, only to make sure Asia is safe from this man. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can, just run!"

Freed got up and spit out some blood, "I have to admit I'm impressed that you'd use your own body to get a blow in," Freed stood up. "What do you say, we kick it up a notch!" He jumped in the air was falling towards the brunette, his sword pulled back. "Let's see if your ass is as good as your tits!"

Isuma tried to move, but couldn't.

"No!" Asia screamed not wanting this to continue.

Then a magic circle appeared, knocking the brunette back. "What was that!"

Then a certain knight shot out of the circle, clashing swords with Freed.

"Yuuto!" Isamu said, happy to see him

"Hey Isamu, thought you could use a hand," Yuuto said to her.

"What a mess," Akihito remarked as he came through the circle, followed by Kano.

"An exorcist."

"You guys have some pretty good timing," Isamu said, covering her chest. Feeling so relieved.

"Oh yeah, now we got ourselves a good old fashion gangbang!" Freed yelled with excitement.

"You're done here." Yuuto said. "sorry to disappoint you, but she's one of us."

"Oh I'm far from disappointed, trust me," Freed said as he still felt the softness of her breasts. "So whats the deal, is she what you use when you get bored and wanna have fun because trust me, I could see it." He said disgustingly.

"For a priest, that's quite a vulgar mouth you've got there." the blonde scowled.

"What are you the impurity police? Get off your high horse dammit, because you can't stand here and tell me that you wouldn't tap that if you got the change." Free said to all the guys.

"My, my, this guy is certainly a piece of work," Akihito remarked noticing how he was talking.

"I'm pretty sure he's overcompensating for something. " Kano said coming out fo the circle as well.

"There's nothing I lust after more than a sexy devil bitch." the priest said. "And believe me you guys one of a good one!"

"Oh really," Richard said feeling very angry and shot some of his magic at him.

The priest barely dodged it.

Richard stood in front of Isamu.

"President," Isamu said tears forming in her eyes, happy to see him.

"No one hurts my servants and gets away with it." the redhead stated to Freed, the redhead turned to Isamu and gave her his jacket, "It's alrigI'mi'm here."

Isamu was a bit surprised but then smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, covering herself with his jacket.

He smiled back at her before turning to the priest and glaring at him.

Thank you so much," she said and pulled the jacket closer to her body "I'm sorry I let you down again." She said sounding so disappointed in herself.

"Don't be sorry," he told her. "I should be the one to apologize, I had no idea that a priest would be here."

"And there was a barrier in place here until a moment ago, so we didn't realize, and I let this happen to you again," Richard said, feeling terrible about this happening again to her.

"You couldn't have known, so don't feel bad." the brunette told him, trying to reassure him nothing was his fault.

The priest was pissed off and started to kick Asia. "You were supposed to make a barrier! Little Bitch! Die!"

"Stop hurting her you bastard!" Isamu yelled at Freed giving him a death glare.

"I never forgive people who try to do harm to one of my servants," Richard said as he turned to the priest. "Nor do I forgive those who pick on the weak," Richard said his emotions starting to end up. "And I especially don't tolerate insidious wretches like you, your terrible evil has no place in this world." Magic energy went around Richard. "That's why I'm here to purge it!"

"Well shit," Freed said as he backed away. "That red over there could be a problem. I may need some backup."

"Fallen Angels are here," Kano informed, holding a table over his head.

"Hahahaha, just in the nick of time! I hope you're hungry because light spears are on the menu!"

"So whats the plan," the dark-haired man asked.

"Right now we just need to get Isamu out of here, Akihito prepared the jump," Richard commanded.

"Right," Akihito said as he held up his hands, creating a magic circle in front of him.

"Kano, make sure we have Isamu," Richard told the shorter boy.

"Kay." the white haired boy responded as he threw the table at the priest.

Kano picked up Isamu, "You're lighter than I thought you'd be." He said as he carried her bridal style.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked as he walked onto the magic circle with the others. Isamu and Asia's eyes meet. "Wait! We can't leave Asia here with him!" Isamu yelled at them, wanting to save her.

"I'm afraid only members of my household can jump through this magic circle," Richard told her. "I'm sorry, but it wouldn't work." He didn't want to leave her but had no choice but to do so.

"Please wait, there as to be something. Asia!" the brunette yelled as they started to disappear.

"Go without me, please go, you've already done so much for me, I'll see you soon," Asia said to Isamu with tears in her eyes. "Trust me, I will." Asia smiled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Asia!" Isamu cried as tears were in her golden eyes as well and she reached out to her as they disappeared into the magic circle.

 **That's all FOLKS! Wooh another chapter is done and on the last day of the year too! Great way to end off 2017 I just wanted to thank everyone who's ever read my stores, reviewed followed and favorited, you guys are amazing and I love you! Let's pray 2018 that I can write more often oh and I almost forgot season 4 of HighSchool DXD next year! I'm so excited! Well, Goodbye for now and have an amazing 2018!**


End file.
